SchoolGirl
by WallMagnet19
Summary: What happens when Koga comes for Kag? Inu Yasha freaks, that’s what. He tries to send her home but the, whole gang ends up going with. They all end up attending Kag’s school.KagInuSanMir lemony
1. beginings

School Girl by WallMagnet19

What happens when a demon hurts Kagome? Inu Yasha freaks, that's what. He tries to send her home but the, whole gang ends up going with. They all end up attending Kagome's school. Major Kag/Inu some San/Mir

**Chapter 1: Too Much Worry…**

Inu Yasha was sitting on a thick tree branch as the sun began to rise. He's pissed because he and Kagome got into **_another_** fight.

_Flashback_

"_Inu Yasha!" Kagome called sweetly_

_He hoped down from his perch, shocked at her tone 'Maybe….' He thought, but was interrupted by his name._

"_Inu Yasha?" It was Kagome._

"_What do you want now wench?" 'Why am I always mean to her?' he thought_

"_Humph…well, I was only going to ask if you could find a hot spring, but if you are so determined to be a jerk, fine…."_

"_Kag-!" he started._

"_Sit Boy!" _

_**BAM**_

_She walked over to the other side of the fire and sat by Sango, who was trying to sleep. _

"_What was that for, bitch?" Inu Yasha screamed at her._

_Before anyone could stop her, Kagome jumped up and shouted 'sit' about 20 times; leaving the hanyou in a huge hole. Then, she rolled out her sleeping bag as far away from him as possible. Inu Yasha could smell her salty tears as he jumped back into the tree, beating himself up inside._

_End Flash Back"_

'_Why do I always have to make her cry?_' InuYasha thought glumly. '_If only she was more like Kikyo…' _

'_You mean a traitorous bitch who never accepted you for who you are!' _His Mind argued back.

'_Your right...I mean usually Kagome has no problem with the fact that I'm a half-breed…but Kikyo only wanted to make me human!' _He growled at the thought of his old lover.

Kagome awoke to Inu Yasha's growl, moving the sleeping Shippo slowly; she got up and walked to Inu Yasha's tree.

"Inu Yasha?" She whispered worriedly.

"Huh?" He looked down at her tiny form and jumped from the tree.

"A-are you OK? I heard I you growl and…" Kagome stopped remembering the night before.

"So? What of it?" Inu Yasha sneered. '_She was worried? About me?' _he was confused. '_Isn't she still mad?'_

"Look, Inu Yasha…." Kagome thought of how to apologize, "I'm sorry for last night, but if you weren't always so mean I wouldn't have to sit you."

**BAM**

"K-Kagome! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He growled picking himself up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Really!"

Inu Yasha started to blush and turned his back to her saying, "It's OK Kagome. Just don't cry again. Please don't cry?"

"Sniff…Ok Inu Yasha. But do you think maybe you could find a hot spring? I _really_ need a bath."

Inu Yasha sighed and turned around, "I found one last might while you were asleep, wake up Sango and get your stuff. I'll take you there.

----------------------------------------------Hot spring 10 min later-------------------------------

Kagome lowered her self into the water. She sighed as it soothed her sore muscles.

"After two years I still have sore muscles…..you think I'd be used to this by now." She sighed again

Sango looked at her. Sango's neck and head were all that were above the water. "Even I get tired, Kagome. I guess I never got used to so much walking. Kirara usually took me every where."

Kagome leaned her back against the rocks, closing her eyes. '_I wish that I could be more like Kikyo. She would never complain. Maybe Inu Yasha still hates me because I look like her. No, he said he didn't love her. He told me that she is not Kikyo. She's just a clay out line of who she was…..but I can't help but wonder...if as long as she remains bound to this world, will he never forgive himself?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sango saying she was going back. Kagome decide to stay a little longer, lost in her day dreams of Inu Yasha.

----------------------------------------------------At the camp------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT!" Inu Yasha screamed at Sango.

"She said she needed a bit more time, Inu Yasha, calm down" Miroku said coming to Sango's defense. "Kagome can take care of herself for a least 5 minutes. You shouldn't be so protective."

-----------------------------------------------Hot spring-------------------------------------------------

just as Kagome was lifting herself from the water she heard movement in the bushes, and a strong clod wind forced her back into the water shivering.

'_What the hell?' _ she thought "I-Inu Yasha?" no answer. "If that's you your in for a world of pain!"

-------------------------------------------At the camp-----------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha was just about to kill Miroku for making a perverted comment when he sniffed the air.

'_What the hell is that bastard doing here!' _he growled and took off for the hot spring. '_If he so much as looks at her, I'll kill him!'_

**A/N**

**Yes, this is my first fanfic ever! I want and need reviews bad! Even if criticizing me. And yes I totally hate Kikyo, in life she was bearable…but in death she's a bitch…this story is for my friend Marcy….she always listens to me, even though she can't hear…(she's deaf)…and to all my fav authors who I'll name specifically in next chap! But super thanx to Kayathewolf…for inspiring me to write….it also gives me somrthing to do when I'm at the hospital…hehehehe! R&R PLEASE AND THANX!**


	2. SORRY!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my people! SORRY! I couldn't update….mom came for a visit and freaked…..please don't email me just review…thanks….next chappy should be up soo with a FULL rxplination!1

3 miki


	3. Fighting Over Me?

**HiHI! Sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I kinda forgot how to get it to load……and…I was WAY to busy reading to write…like books and stuff…..your reviews were awesome! And for you that asked…I was in the hospital because i was sick….I had celulitious….cant spell…it's a deadly skin infection…but…it never got that bad….**

**VirginiasGir**l-sooooooooooooooo cute! I finally updated! I'm guessing you live in VA…LIKE ME!

Crischan-I'm glad your curiosity won! And you were very constructive….I'll work on making their feelings known….if you get lost again….tell me! (I have no Idea what emotive means…I can be a huge ditz . ) thoughts are in _italics _and talking is in reg…usually my grammar sucks….so I'm happy you didn't have a problem….for the rephrasing….I don't want to change any thing till o get farther…or I'll get confused! 0.o….thanks for the sympathy….but in a way…I'm kinda ok that it happened….it grew me up….I don't judge the "preps" by what they wear……at least….I'm trying….my bestest buddy is helping me! YEAH ONIICHAN! So thanks for the message, but I'm not gonna e-mail you…(the whole net stalker thing…don't want to be a suspect…shifty eyes hehehehe and your email has Tampa in the name…my aunty, uncle, Tia and Tio, and G.G. live there! So that's cool!...you don't happen to be my cousin…is your last name Hillis?

**heavens lil cherry**-she is a Kinky-ho isn't she! Only…no one finds her kinky….DUDE! we have a lot in common! At least our age, opinion of Kinky-ho, our labels, and love of cookies! Tell your friend I'm sorry….but she has to know…..when something like this happens….a shrink is a good middle man to talk to….I've had 5! Hehehehe…I'm crazy! Or so they think! Are you really a cherry from heaven! JK! JK! But it's such an adorable name!

**Ark Angel H F B**-thanks for reading! I haven't read yours in a while…I've been catching up on m Onii's and my net's been out for a while……BUT I'LL READ IT! And I really like the 'God bless' are you catholic? I am…and I think it's nice how you add that….sooooo…..GOD BLESS! I love the ark angels Raphael…Gabriel…and Michael….good strong holy…name!

**sleep-deprived101**-same to you about the net and busy reading (read above)….but I'll be sure to check it out! Thanks for reviewing! And it' cool if you're lazy….(I am too)…hehehee…and I am often deprived of sleep…soo your name speaks to me….in other words it work! And it's cool!

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16****-**you think it's cool? THANKS! And I did update! (if not too late)…soooooo you think your inu's girl...not kagome?...COOL! I wish I was…good name!

**bornoftheearth92****-ONII! You read it! EVERBODY! THIS IS MY BESTEST FRIEND AND "SISTER" I LOVE HER AND SHE ROCKS MY SOCKS! Glad you liked it! How's your other story? And I loved the way our new one is working out! Love to you! And your name sooooooo fits! It's soooooo cute for you! Good luck with those chiken pox!**

**Kagome M.K**-glad you liked it! simple and sweet! Like it! (the name)

**staralinga**-you think it's interesting? Is that good or bad?

**sweetsauve**-more description…got it! You think it's got potential? Thanks! Nice name…it's sweet!

**suikidoen**-tehehehe…you gonna have to keep reading and reviewing to see how it ends! Thanks! Glad you liked it!...but what does your name mean?

**I-Can't-Escape-This-Hell**-thank you! I like it to….and your name rocks my socks!

**BulmaandKagomeforever108**-thank you…I've heard that…and thanks for being my first reviewer! and I suppose your name means Bulma from DBZ? I like that show! Soooooo funny!

**TearsOfHurt13**-hehehehe thanks!i'll review as soon as I can! K?...still luvn the name….it soo screams awesome!

**TiFF TiFFany**-yes he does….i hate that self centered, conceited, snob……drifts off into fit of cursing k…I'm back! Yeh…but I'm gonna play with that a little….mwahahahahahaha! and you'll have to read to see if it was Kouga!..like the name! creative, but not over the top!

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any thing of that sort…. BUT WHEN ANAKIA AND I TAKE OVER THE WORLD I WILL GET IT FROM TAKAHASHI-SENSEI! NO MATTER WHAT!**

**Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

One more thing: _thought…..._talking

**Chapter two: Fighting over me?**

As Kagome sat in the hot spring waiting for the eyes she couldn't see to stop looking at her, she heard another sound behind her. She turned quickly sinking lower in the water. All that was visible now was her head, and the tangle of black cloud that was her hair.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered out, wrapping her arms tightly over her chest, trying to sink lower, only to force her self to stay up enough to see who it was.

She looked back to where the first sound came from, and suddenly she realized what that tickle in the back of her mind was.

'_A jewel shard! No...two?' _" Kouga, if you don't show your self right now I'll never talk to you again." She said as firmly as she could, hoping that it really was only him, as she tried to control her nerves.A rustle in the bushes confirmed her suspicions, and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Sorry Kagome." It was Kouga. She relaxed her body, then tensed at the akward situation this made, as he spoke again.

"So, are you ready to leave mutt-face and become my mate?" He said boldy, hands on hips, smirk in place, and his 'i-know-I'm-irresistable' glint in his azul pools.

'_Well, that was to the point.' _She thought, but before she could answer him, a flash of red and a scraping noise caused her to scream.

"EEEEEEEEEK! INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou hit the ground with a 'gah and a **_BAM_**' letting go of his Tetsuaiga.** (a/n how is it spelled?)**

"Gah, KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha pried himself from the hole he was in and jumped out, spitting dirt and grass as he stood.

"Isn't it obvious dog-shit?" Kouga mocked walking toward him, "She doesn't want you to come any where near her! She has me, why would she need a filthy half breed like you?" Kouga laughed as his words hit home. Inuyasha could feel his anger rising.

_She doesn't feel that way!_

_How do you know?_ He argued with himself, _You're always yelling at her and calling her names, you even made her cry!_

_Shut up! _He yelled to himself. But he knew it was true. _I won't let him take her! _ He crouched in a fighting stance and growled a final warning to Kouga, who just threw his head back and laughed at the torment Inuyasha was going through.

_Why? She isn't yours! She never will be. Who could love a filthy half-breed? She'll leave you just like every one else!_

_Not this time! _Inuyasha hissed to him self, _I won't let her be taken again, I'll protect what's mine!_

"You piece of shit." Inuyasha growled out loud as he balled his hands into fists, and his knuckles cracked "I'll kill you!" He charged, taking a swipe at Kouga's head, but missed. He was to slow to hit him. Kouga jumped over Inuyasha's next attack, and slammed his feet in to his back, causeing Inuyasha to fall. But he rolled over and leapt up, recovering Tetsuagia in the process. **( a/n still can't spell, if you know tell) **While all Kagome could do was sit and try to think of how to stop their fighting; with out making the situation worse or more embaressing.

"HAHAHAHAAHA!" Inuyasha paused and glared at the laughing demon.

"What's so funny, wolf?" he growled. Kouga just laughed again, and looked him hard in the eye.

"You're pathetic. You're so weak you have to hide behind your daddy's sword!" he chuckled and watched the anger bubbling over inside Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------Mean while, in Kagome's head------------------------------------------------

'_CRAP! Inuyasha's gonna be pissed that I sat him! Wbat was that for! Is he serious! WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY! "oh yeah Inuyasha I just sat you 3 feet into the ground cause I didn't want you to hurt you're rival, after he tried to take me away AGAIN, and even though I don't want to go with him, I have to be nice cause I DO like having some one swoon over me!" What the hell……where did_ swoon _come from? I'M GOING CRAZY! Wait, what just happened? Why is Kouga laughing? SHIT! Inuyasha's gonna kill him if I don't do something!"_

---------------------------------------------Back in reality---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome jumped up into a standing position, with her hands at her side, eyes tightly shut, "INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha was ripped from his lunge at Kouga and plowed into the ground. With each shout of 'sit' his beads glowed and he was forced farter into the ground. He jumped up wipping the dirt from his eyes, and face yelling, "BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! COULDNT……you……see…."he was cut off when he noticed that Kouga was staring at Kagome, slack jawed, and turned his eyes toward her, only to shut up completely at what he saw before him.


	4. a little too much

**Here's my personal touch to this story….I'm doing good…school started...but it's not that bad...i met a cute guy who I'm friends with and kinds like so that's kinda distracting….but he only likes me as a friend…I think…I'm trying to rid my self of my two newest stalkers….which may interfere a little….two of my friends who go to diff schools are moving and I need to stay in touch…my friends bday party is soon and I need to make the cake, and get her presents….and I've just got to get more ideas and figure how to write all these stories….and of course…I got sick AGAIN! On THE FIRST TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL! How sucky is that! Oh well…yeah...o and I'm trying to avoid ¾ of my grade cause they hate me ever since my bff's turned on me and told every one I was a lying whore….which in truth….I kind of was….but it's till annoying with the glares, and insults and stupid comments…but yeah…so that why I haven't updated lately…but I'm getting better…mostly updating on Mondays and weekends….k? Well time for reviews! And thanks to any I miss! I'll still read and then email you to comment back…k? If not just say so….lovey!**

**BulmaandKagomeforever108****-**thanks! I'm glad you loved it! And don't worry about me…I ALWAYS get sick…it's this weird thing I've had scince I was born…I get new diseases like very 4 months…and I miss a TON of school…but it's not bad….if I treat my self better I get better…and I like then fighting with themselves also…I do it…that's why...i'm crazy…AND PROUD! Yep and I like the sittings as well along with the swooned…cause it's true you know….girls like to be swooned over…even if the guy is gross…it makes me feel better if SOME ONE likes me….and you are about to find out what he saw…mwahahahahahahahaha! BTW…like the name…bulma and kags rock my socks!

**InuyashaXKagomeFan**-you are one of the two who realized she was still naked! CONGRADULATIONS! YOU WIN MY RESPECT! And amazement…..and your name is cool….

**VirginiasGirl**-in answer to both your reviews….thanks for the support…and I'm happy you are a faithful reviewer and fan…that's cool…I HAVE FANS! Ahem…. Any who….i'm glad to hear your in VA….i'm in the north…you?...and if you don't answer...i get it…internet and all….but what ever…hugs!

**coolcat1313131313**- wow…ow…..that's a lot of 13's…..ack…but cool…I like 13….especially FRIDAY THE 13TH!Any who!...thank you…I thought it was a good idea too…and I can't believe him…he's not going to take advantage…he is a stupid dog!

**Inu Girl For Life**-glad you liked it! And hopefully I'll be back for a while! Thank you!

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16**-yes she forgot she was naked…and it is embarrassing…but you were the FIRST PERSON TO NOTICE! Only one other commented on her nakedness…..weird…

**kagz****-**I might have her kill her out of anger…I don't know…but thanks for the idea! And I'm sorry updating took so long…

**demonchild-hottie****- **you think it's awesome?...COOL! And thank you for the spelling…no one else gave it…..and I'll try to keep up the good work…but that's all in the eye of the beholder….thanks!

**suikidoen**- glad you remembered eventually! And what you want an explanation of?...tell me and I'll give! K? And what's your name mean? If you know tell me…k?

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: a little too much…..

**ONLY 2 OF YOU RERALIZED SHE WAS STILL NAKED! Oh well…and sadly I don't own inu…but when Anakia and I take over the world…I WILL HAVE IT!...maybe…**

"BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! COULDN'T……you……see…."he was cut off when he noticed that Kouga was staring at Kagome, slack jawed, and then Inuyasha turned his eyes toward her, only to shut up completely at what he saw before him.

Kagome was now standing, hands on hips, in the water, glaring at the two dumb struck demons. But that wasn't the problem; the water only reached her knees…..

It glistened off every curve of her body, turning her into a sparkling goddess, her wet raven hair plastered to her back, leaving her completely exposed. Her round breasts, and pert nipples from the sudden switch into the chill air, her small, thin waist, and round hips seemed only to be a path leading down to her glorious woman hood, covered slightly by dark curls, that she had shaved to a minimum, and trimmed short……all in all, she was to much for the lust stuck demons to handle, and soon enough they were hard as rocks…..

-----------------------------------------------------------Kagome's mind-----------------------------------------------------

'_SHIT! Why'd I sit him!'_

You know why…..

'_Who are you?'_

I'm you, idiot…

'_Right…then why'd I sit him and not freak at Kouga...?'_

Cause you don't want Inuyasha to see you naked yet…you think he'll compare you to Kikyo…and Kouga's an idiot, you don't have feelings for him so you're not as worried over it….

'_Oh… yeh…I guess your right…I mean ….I'm right…this is confusing…'_

No….your just stupid…

'_Thanks for the confidence boost…but if your so smart, what are they staring at?'_

That's for me to know, and you to find out….hehehehehehehe!

'_Thanks a lot….' _Kagome thought while continuing to stare at the two men in front of her…

_-------------------------------------------------------_Inuyasha's mind----------------------------------------------------------

'_What the hell is that ass hole looking at?...gods no! He's looking at Kagome!...I'll kill him...wait…is she…damn….she's….she's beautiful……' _he scanned her from top to bottom _'her breasts look like they'd fit perfectly in my hands! And her hips…god they'd feel nice against mine…and…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I've been hanging around that lecherous monk too much….if I don't look away; she'll sit me strait to hell! But...oh god…she's so beautiful…SHIT! NOT NOW!_ …..Inuyasha began to feel his little friend become heated, and hard…and he longed to touch Kagome….Inu continued to stare, completely by passing her icy glare…

------------------------------------------------------Kouga's mind-----------------------------------------------------------

'_DAMN! I chose the right woman as mine! Look at her body! She curves in ALL the right places…I cant wait to get her under me and…_**(we'll not go there just yet…hehehehe)**

---------------------------------------------------------In reality--------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you two looking at!" Kagome hissed, finally deciding that asking was better then standing there freezing her butt off…. _'Wait…why AM I so cold' _Kagome thought, looking down at her still wet body. _'CRAP! I'm NAKED! And they've been looking...at me…' _

It finally dawned upon the future girl.

"ACK! INYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! TURN AROUND KOUGA! STOP LOOKING AT ME! I"LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kagome screamed, plunging herself into deeper water, so that only her head was visible, and sending Inuyasha six feet into the ground.

"GAH! KAGOME! WATCH IT!" coughed Inuyasha...who was now in need of a bath, a COLD bath, very, very badly…**(mwahahahahah!)**

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU CAN'T JUST BURST IN A GIRL WHEN SHE"S BATHING!" Kagome screeched from her crouched position.

"Ka-"

"SIT! IF YOU WANT TO GET UP, WAIT FOR ME TO GET OUT! **_THEN_** GO BEHIND THAT ROCK! YOU TOO KOUGA!"

"O-"

"NOT YET YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screamed as she lifted her self from the water. She wrapped a fuzzy white towel around her body, and ran to the cover of a huge bolder…the one where her clothes were, and where she had told Inuyasha and Kouga to go to….

"Ok. You can get up now Inuyasha. But DON'T move! I'm using the rock! And….I'm sorry for sitting you, but you should know better than walking in on me during my BATH!" _'I can't believe they saw me NAKED! How will I ever look at them again?_

Duh!…that's easy…just act like it doesn't matter…that'll get their attention….

_Are you CRAZY?_

We're only crazy about Inuyasha….remember?...don't worry...I know what I'm saying…

_Ok….I'll trust myself….this **once**…._

Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome's comment. He had his back turned to the rock and was only half listening to her, while most of him was imaging her….well you know…ok I'll say it…naked, horny and his….**(  )**

Kouga was standing next to him doing the exact same thing, **(only it's not as sweet cause he's a freaking horny, ickily kinky, weirdo…..) **

"And I didn't freak out at Kouga cause, well, he just surprised me, and he couldn't see anything from where he was." Kagome lied through her teeth. _'He's going to see right through that…' _

'_Hey! That's right! She didn't freak at Kouga! Why not?'_

Isn't it obvious?

'…_No…'_

She doesn't want a filthy half breed to look at her like that….she wants a full breed…or a human!

'_Yea…but….I….grrrrrrrrrr…I **won't** LET HIM HAVE HER!' _Inuyasha thought, clenching his fists and growling.

But something broke into to his thoughts, as it did to Kouga's pervy mind. It was…..singing?

"I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind"

"It was Kagome… **(I don't own this song it's When I'm With You by Simple Plan) **and she was amazing……it hit the two boys like lightning, her voice was like rain, the purest laughter, and the song of birds intertwined in a melody perfect for any time, any song….

"I'm going to be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind"

'_That's….not how she feels is it?' _Inuyasha thought.

"I want to feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I want to be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine"

'_This is almost exactly how I feel…o god….I wont cry!... Inuyasha…'_

"You're nothing at all, I know there's a million reasons  
why I shouldn't call"

'_Did her voice just crack?...is she….crying?' _both hypnotized demons thought

"With nothing to say, could easily make this  
conversation last all day"

Kagome tugged on her socks and shoes, tying her red scarf around her neck and standing up.

"I want to feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I want to be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine"

She continued singing, forgetting momentarily that the two were listening. She whipped at her eyes to stop the tears, she'd never hear the end of it if one of the guys found out. _'THE GUYS!'_

"Another lesson I didn't get to learn  
You're my obsession  
I've got nowhere to turn"

She walked out of from behind the rock and looked at the backs of the two demons for a moment, before plastering a fake smile on her face and putting a hand on a shoulder of each. They turned around and she giggled, and finished the song at their pleading faces.

"I want to feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I want to be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

I want to feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I want to be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine"

"Well? What did you think? One of my favorite bands wrote that song! It's pretty! Isn't it?"

"I-It was beautiful Kagome! I can't wait! Once you're mine, you can teach every one to sing!"

"Ummm….Kouga?...we're not together…remember?" Kagome said as gently as possible, watching his face fall. "But what did you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little quieter and more shyly. Blushing and looking downward.

Inuyasha on the other hand was trying not to smile at the crestfallen state of the wolf, and to stop himself from blushing like a maniac too, and finally managed to spit out, "keh, it was fine. Now come on, we better get back."

He crouched down and Kagome grabbed her back pack and climbed on to his back. She held on extra tight to hide her blush at his almost compliment, and to keep her agreement with…well…her self. Inuyasha relished in the warmth of her embrace, and sped off into the woods.

Little did they know that as they shot off through the forest….an uninvited guest followed close behind…….**dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!**

**WELL!...ok now here's my main problems….**

**should the fight be over**

**Kouga**

**just being annoying**

**both**

**a demon threat**

**the jewel**

**kagome's safety**

**Kikyo**

**all?**

**should inu….**

**try to make her leave to get rid of Kouga**

**try to make her stay and try to kill Kouga**

**Kagome gets mad at him trying to make her leave cause of Kouga then refuses to go and then sees inu with kinky ho and misunderstands him telling her off as him lying to her and then tries to leave while he suddenly changes his mind and tries to make her stay…**

**how should Sesshy show up?**

**seek out inu to fight**

**seek out inu cause its almost mating season**

**just show up upon the fight**

**and the people who are coming to the future are Kagome an Inuyasha (duh) Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, and Kirara…..the rest I have pretty much planed…and the couples are Kag and Inu, San and Mir, Ses and Rin, (I make it work) and I have miko powers for kags...it'll all fit eventually…LOVEY YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

Do to the fact that almost nobody has reveiwed….i am posting this again to get answers for my writing…..and I have plenty of LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapters packed with drama and other stuff if I get at least two answers for each question..k?...well….**_REVEIW!!!!!!!_**

**WELL!?!?!?!?!...ok now here's my main problems….**

**should the fight be over**

**Kouga**

**just being annoying**

**both**

**a demon threat**

**the jewel**

**kagome's safety**

**Kikyo**

**all?**

**should inu….**

**try to make her leave to get rid of Kouga**

**try to make her stay and try to kill Kouga**

**Kagome gets mad at him trying to make her leave cause of Kouga then refuses to go and then sees inu with kinky ho and misunderstands him telling her off as him lying to her and then tries to leave while he suddenly changes his mind and tries to make her stay…**

**how should Sesshy show up?**

**seek out inu to fight**

**seek out inu cause its almost mating season**

**just show up upon the fight**

**and the people who are coming to the future are Kagome an Inuyasha (duh) Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, and Kirara…..the rest I have pretty much planed…and the couples are Kag and Inu, San and Mir, Ses and Rin, (I make it work) and I have miko powers for kags...it'll all fit eventually…LOVEY YOU!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Do to the fact that almost nobody has reveiwed….i am posting this again to get answers for my writing…..and I have plenty of LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapters packed with drama and other stuff if I get at least two answers for each question..k?...well….**_REVEIW!!!!!!!_**

**WELL!?!?!?!?!...ok now here's my main problems….**

**should the fight be over**

**Kouga**

**just being annoying**

**both**

**a demon threat**

**the jewel**

**kagome's safety**

**Kikyo**

**all?**

**should inu….**

**try to make her leave to get rid of Kouga**

**try to make her stay and try to kill Kouga**

**Kagome gets mad at him trying to make her leave cause of Kouga then refuses to go and then sees inu with kinky ho and misunderstands him telling her off as him lying to her and then tries to leave while he suddenly changes his mind and tries to make her stay…**

**how should Sesshy show up?**

**seek out inu to fight**

**seek out inu cause its almost mating season**

**just show up upon the fight**

**and the people who are coming to the future are Kagome an Inuyasha (duh) Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Rin, and Kirara…..the rest I have pretty much planed…and the couples are Kag and Inu, San and Mir, Ses and Rin, (I make it work) and I have miko powers for kags...it'll all fit eventually…LOVEY YOU!!**


End file.
